Today, a recognition process which is implemented by a computer program installed on a terminal such as a personal computer or the like and is used to recognize characters and drawings cannot guarantee 100% recognition. Characters and drawings, which cannot be recognized by the computer program, are recognized by an expert operator either in part or entirely. Hence, the expert operator is required upon executing the recognition process.
However, in operations that require the recognition process, since residence of an expert operator for 24 hours faces many problems in terms of labor regulations and cost, such process is normally executed within limited hours, resulting in poor efficiency. Since recognition process of data which cannot be processed within working hours is executed by a batch process in the next working hours, the processing time is delayed considerably.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems, and has as its object to provide an image recognition system, recognition management server, and its control method and program, which can efficiently and reliably execute a recognition process of an image to be recognized.